A Tale of Two Birthdays
by dolcespoir
Summary: A tale of two brothers and how their birthdays just felt happier after the addition of two special people.


_A Tale of Two Birthdays~_

~ **Rating**: K+

~ **Major** **Characters**: America, Canada, England, Prussia

~ **Warnings**: Mild USUK and PruCan, a bit of Language, Romance/Hurt/Comfort

~ **Plot** **Summary**: A tale of two brothers and how their birthdays just felt happier after the addition of two special people.

**XxXxX**

_July 1__st~_

Canada had never been this depressed. He turned again to glance at the clock hanging on his wall. It had been over half-an-hour. He sighed heavily and slumped deeper into the soft material of the couch.

"Ah, Kujimaro, don't chew on the carpet please." His soft voice was directed at his medium-sized polar bear pet. Unfortunately, the blond had gotten the bear's name wrong and he continued to gnaw on the edge of it.

Another sigh. Another glance at the clock. A tear threatened to fall past his bright, purple eyes. He didn't let it and instead shook his head.

_No, I've been alone on this day all of my life. I'm used to it! It isn't _his_ fault, he probably forgot about me…_

He blinked and smiled down at his hands. It was a rather strained smile. "I'm going for a walk, Kumikichi! Don't wait up for me~" The blond stood up from the couch, straightened his red sweatshirt and walked off.

The bear stopped chewing and turned his head up to look at his owner's retreating back.

"…who?"

**XxXxX**

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea…and legal?"

"It's an _awesome_ idea, what're you talking about? And the whole damn country is doing it, it doesn't matter!"

"And is the kidnapping _really_ necessary?"

"Just shut up and help me move this stuff, West. I've been wanting to test out some of Romano's men for a long time anyway."

A heavy sigh could be heard in the darkness, and footsteps faded away into the distance.

**XxXxX**

Bursts of color filled the sky, along with hearty _booms_ and the faint smell of smoke. Out in his garden, Canada felt a bit happier. His people were celebrating him and their joy filled his being.

A small smile (sincere this time) graced his features. He breathed in the smells of the various flowers he had painstakingly planted himself and let his people's emotions comfort him.

A rustle to his left, beyond the front gate, startled him. He frowned and squinted, trying to see past the darkness.

"Canada?"

A man dressed in black. He came closer to the gate and was half-illuminated in the light of the fireworks and the street lights. The northern nation backed away a little, alarmed at the sight. He was suspicious at the use of his nation name, since the other person didn't feel like another nation.

"Y-yes?" he replied hesitantly, wishing he had brought his bear along.

The man didn't reply and instead snapped his fingers sharply. Instantly, a hand covered Canada's mouth, muffling his scream. Arms tightly wrapped around his waist and rendered him unable to resist. He suddenly felt…sleepy. He tried not to breathe but…

His tensed muscles relaxed…

The noise of the world deadened…

And his sight went black…

**XxXxX**

The albino fanned himself with one hand, tapping his foot impatiently. "Damn it's _hot_ out here!"

The blond man next to him rolled his eyes. "This was _your_ idea, and now you're compl-"

Sharp static and beeps cut off his retort, and he pressed a button on the walkie-talkie that emitted the sound.

"Feliciano?"

"Ludwig~! We've captured the prisoner!" The voice giggled on the other end.

The albino snorted. "What took you so long?"

"Ve~ We got lost…But we're bringing him back now!"

Another voice crackled onto the receiver. "You _owe_ me, potato bastard!"

And the line went dead.

Ludwig sighed and turned to the albino. "Do I want to know what you promised Romano in exchange for this?"

Red eyes glinted in the dark and the man chuckled. "Well, I told _him_ that Spain promised him a box of his tomatoes every day for the rest of the year and I told Spain that his precious _Lovi_ had privately confessed his love for him to me and is too embarrassed to tell him."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "So you _want_ to get murdered by Romano…?"

The other man laughed heartily. "By the time he realizes what the Awesome Me did, it'll be too late!"

Ludwig shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm still missing something…"

"_Gott _West, you're so dense! All I'll say is that it involves a fancy hotel in Barcelona, some tomato paste, and the seizing of vital regions~" And he cackled loudly.

**XxXxX**

Spots of color danced around in his mind. Eyes opened blearily and took in their surroundings.

_I was…kidnapped? Could this day get _any_ worse?_

Canada was lying on the soft ground of a forest clearing. Ahead of him was a slope and then a small grassy area beyond. He sat up cautiously and was immediately aware of someone watching him. He tensed, waiting for an attack.

"DREI!"

Canada jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden loud yell, letting out a terrified squeak.

_Th-that voice…!_

He squinted into the direction of the shout.

"ZWEI!"

_Prussia…?_

"EIN!"

And suddenly, a blast of sound erupted from the clearing in front of him and he followed it up into the air, where it burst into bright colors of red and white.

Another boom and a second firework bloomed into a white, sparkling mass. Canada's shocked face was lit up again and again by the third, fourth, fifth bursts of color and sound and he was too entranced to tear his gaze away. One after the other, the sky lit up with various images of a white polar bear, a maple leaf, a hockey stick, and what looked suspiciously like a stack of pancakes.

"Birdie?" a magnified voice called from the clearing, speaking through a microphone. Recognizing his nickname, he looked down at the silhouette of a man standing in the middle of the clearing. The tears he had been holding back slid down his cheeks and his lips turned up into a grin. Choking back a sob, he stood up to get a better view.

"I promised you a quiet night together, remember? Last week you asked me to come over today to look at fireworks and maybe eat a stack of your delicious pancakes."

The silhouette walked closer, his voice getting louder. "That was all you wanted on your special day, just me and you alone. But you don't deserve that…You don't deserve to be forgotten about by the rest of the world!"

The albino walked up the grassy slope slowly, fixing his eyes on the figure standing at the top. "You deserve something awesome for being almost-as-awesome as me! The rest of your country is celebrating Canada's victory tonight."

The man finally came into view and dropped the microphone on the grass. His eyes bore a soft expression and they glittered from the fireworks.

"But I'm celebrating Matthew Williams, the sweetest person to ever come into my life." He crept closer and took the blonde's warm hands into his own.

Canada couldn't speak. Instead of finding words to express his indescribable delight, he wrapped his arms tightly around Prussia and pressed his face into the other's shoulder. "…you did all of this for _me_, Gilbert?" he blurted out.

"Of course I did! Well I had help…I mean Ludwig convinced his manufacturers to make some fireworks especially for you and the Italy brothers lent their mafia men to kidnap you and Spain's involved in there too…but the Awesome Me thought of it!" he grinned.

Smiling, he hugged him back and placed a kiss on the blond head. "You didn't mind being kidnapped, did you?"

The northern nation chuckled against Prussia's shirt and shook his head. "Not really."

"Good. I was worried you'd be mad at me…" he chuckled sheepishly. "I mean, West was against any of this but I convinced him!"

Over the albino's shoulder, Canada saw the final firework burst into red, white, and a maple leaf. As his beloved flag faded away, he heard Prussia whisper to him…

"Happy Birthday, birdie~"

**XxXxX**

_July 4__th~_

America couldn't ever remember being so depressed on this day. He had always been excited at least a week before and hardly could get sleep at night.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. Over half-an-hour late. He sighed and greeted the party-comers with a forced grin. Colorful presents were shoved into his arms and he was hugged by the ever-cheerful Italy. He smiled and nodded, feeling restless and a little irritated. He felt like crying his eyes out and throwing a tantrum. But no…he shook his head and took a deep breath.

_He's still upset…I can't help that. I can't force him…_

He turned to the rest of the nations, determined to have a good time. After all, the rest of his country was celebrating him and his victory. He let his people's joy and excitement wash over him and drown out his disappointment.

"Let's start the party~!"

**XxXxX**

"We're here…you are sure you want to do this, _Angleterre_?"

"Yes, frog! I've told you, I have to get over this! I…I want to let him know about my decision…"

The taller of the two men nodded, smiling softly. "I'll help you then~"

The other blond frowned. "What's the catch?"

"You don't trust me?"

"When have I ever?"

"Hmm~ There's no catch, _mon cher_. God knows I've waited long enough for this."

He walked away, leaving the other man among the colorful flower bushes.

**XxXxX**

"France~! You're late!" America yelled at the latecomer. The party was in full swing now, most of nations dancing it out to upbeat music booming from two loudspeakers.

The blond shrugged. "Sorry, _Amerique_, I got lost~" He pierced the boy with a stare.

America quickly turned his face away, aware of the gaze. "Come on then, I bought some of your wine especially for you…"

France glided over and caught the other's wrist, startling the younger nation. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I see it in your eyes, _mon cher_. You miss him, _non_?"

America chuckled nervously. "Wh-what are you talking about, France? You're creeping me out…"

France let go and shrugged. "Hmm~ Then I guess you wouldn't want to know that he is waiting for you out in the garden."

The older nation chuckled at the wide-eyed look he received in response to that statement. "Lively party you're having _Amerique_~ I think I'll go enjoy myself…"

France made his way towards the other nations and wasn't surprised to hear rapid footsteps going out the door.

**XxXxX**

_There…_

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the blond man standing rather nervously at the edge of the stone pathway, admiring some flowers. He saw the man touch a petal softly and run his finger along the smooth curves.

America entered the garden gate. "England!" he called out, slightly louder than he'd meant to. The man jumped at the sudden sound, turning around to face him. America stepped forward, clearly meaning to hug the Englishman.

"No, wait!" Green eyes fixed him with a stare. "I-I have something to tell you first."

America stopped, his heart beating loudly now. He nodded.

England took a deep breath. He'd thought about, and planned this speech for days.

"When we…when you told me you loved me three months ago, I was incredibly happy. All the hurt and pain I'd ever felt from you disappeared at that moment and I wondered how I could ever have not realized my own feelings. But then, when this day came closer and closer, I couldn't help but fear for our relationship."

America's eyes widened. _No…it can't be…_

"I've always had the worse week of my life just before this day and I was afraid that those painful feelings would come back again."

"Yet, I've always come to your party. I've always forced myself to come. I've never stayed for the whole thing and I've always run away from you on this day. And today, I didn't want to face those horrid feelings again, when you've made me so happy for the past three months. I didn't want to feel the hatred and betrayal. I can't deal with that anymore. So I came to a decision."

America dropped his eyes to the soft soil, his eyes burning with tears. "You….you're breaking up with me, right? It's okay, I don't want you to feel forced or anything…"

His voice cracked.

"Wait, what? No, you've got it all wrong!"

America heard quick footsteps and his hands were encased in England's warm ones. He looked up into bright, green eyes, a tear falling down his cheek.

"You idiot, you didn't even let me finish!" He took another deep breath. "I decided…that I would try to forget those horrible feelings. It'll take some time, but I want to replace those memories with the good times we'll have together and…I want to come to your parties from now on, and stay for the whole thing. I'll try my best for you…"

Green eyes met wide, blue ones. America couldn't speak. His brain had short-circuited into shock and a delightfully bubbly feeling. A chuckle escaped England's lips and he hugged the taller nation around the shoulders.

"In other words, I…_finally_ forgive you…"

America felt his heart melting in his chest and he leant down into the Brit's shoulders and let his tears flow free, muffling his sobs into the man's shirt. England let out the nervous breath he'd been holding and closed his eyes in contentment.

"I wish you a very happy birthday, Alfred…"

**XxXxX**

**Translations**

Gott (German) :: God

Drei (German) :: Three

Zwei (German) :: Two

Ein (German) :: One

**Author Notes**

Why am I always late to celebrate some event? At least it's still the Fourth where I am...

Dear God, this is rushed. Can you tell? Was it cute? No? Well anyway, review if you want. I'm going to go out and enjoy me some fireworks.

A very happy birthday to Matthew and Alfred, we all love you two~

_With Pasta and Love, dolcespoir~_


End file.
